1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting device and, more particularly, to a mounting device for mounting an electronic device to an electronic system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Undoubtedly, a computer has become one necessary object in modern people's life and work. Whatever the computer is, such as a server, a workstation, a desktop computer, a portable computer, or even an industrial computer, the computer has gradually become a necessary and important tool in ordinary people's life and work.
An electronic system usually has a plurality of electronic devices. For example, in a computer system, a hard disk, a floppy disk, a CD-ROM drive, and other storage devices are necessary elements. This kind of the electronic devices needs to be assembled in a casing of the computer system via a mounting device. As far as a popular computer system on the present market is considered, the electronic devices in the computer system are mostly mounted to a casing in a screwed mode.
In a common screwed mode, mounting holes are first disposed at an electronic device, and screw holes corresponding to the mounting holes are disposed at a casing. Screws first pass through the mounting holes of the electronic device, and then the screws are screwed to the corresponding screw holes at the casing, respectively, via a screwdriver by a user. Thus, the electronic device can be screwed to the casing via the screws. A storage device assembled in a conventional storage device base is taken for example hereinbelow.
FIG. 1A is a side view showing a storage device. FIG. 1B is a side view showing assembling a conventional storage device base and a storage device. In FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a side wall of a storage device base 70 has a plurality of strip-shaped openings 72 extending from a front edge of the side wall to an inner side and a plurality of mounting holes 74. A side wall of a storage device 50 also has first screw holes 52 corresponding to the strip-shaped openings 72 and second screw holes 54 corresponding to the mounting holes 74. The storage device 50 can be assembled in the storage device base 70 via a rail 76 of the side wall of the storage device base 70. At the same time, a screw 60 disposed in the first screw hole 52 may reach an end of the strip-shaped opening 72. Afterwards, another screw 60 passes through the mounting hole 74 to be screwed to the second screw hole 54, thus to limit the movement of the storage device 50 in a horizontal direction.
According to the above method, although the storage device 50 can be firmly assembled in the storage device base 70, the method still has the following shortcomings. The storage device 50 can limit the movement of the storage device 50 in the horizontal direction only when another screw 60 passes through the mounting hole 74 to be screwed to the second screw hole 54. Therefore, during manufacture, the storage device 50 may fail to be accurately assembled in a predetermined position caused by a size error of the mounting hole 74.
To solve the above problem, generally a closed slot is disposed at the side wall of the storage device base 70. The length of the slot is similar to the distance between the screw holes at the side wall of the storage device. Thus, the screws assembled in the two ends of the side wall of the storage device are against two ends of the slot, respectively, thereby limiting the movement of the storage device in the horizontal direction. However, this method still has shortcomings. According to the storage device having different sizes, the slots having different sizes need to be disposed, and different storage device bases also need to be disposed, which increases the manufacturing and assembling difficulty and fails to satisfy different needs of customers.
In addition, when a user is to assemble or disassemble an electronic device according to the above screwed method, he or she needs to use a tool to screw in or out the screws to assemble or disassemble the electronic device. If there is no corresponding tool on hand, the electronic device fails to be assembled or disassembled, which is inconvenient. On the other hand, since a plurality of screws need to be screwed, the assembling and disassembling process of the electronic device is long, complicated, time-consuming, and laborious. To solve the problem that a tool is needed to assemble or disassemble the screws, on the market, the screws are improved to be thumb screws which can be rotated directly by fingers, so as to solve the problem that the electronic device fails to be disassembled without the tool. However, the user still needs to rotate the thumb screws to fasten the thumb screws, and the method is still time-consuming and laborious. In addition, the cost of the thumb screw is higher than that of the common screw.